


Source Of Strength

by InkanSpider



Series: Magic-User AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Sorcerer!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkanSpider/pseuds/InkanSpider
Summary: Akashi finds out Kuroko can use magic, and now Kuroko is stuck having to explain basic magic to him. Lucky him Akashi is more interested in the young sorcerer than in the actual magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for AkaKuro Valentines Day event 2017. I really liked how it turned out, so I might be posting more of them in the future.
> 
> This first one takes place during their first year at Teiko, before Akashi snapped and all that terrible shit.

Kuroko impatiently tapped his feet on the ground. He usually looked calm and collected to people around him, no matter the situation. Except when he was angry. Especially not when he was angry, he could easily scare even the devil when he got mad. But to see him being nervous and slowly falling apart was something no one had ever seen, not even the other members of Teiko’s basketball team. So why was he?

 

Well, around an hour ago, one of his teammates had caught him using magic. While witches and sorcerers were nothing unusual, it was something almost no one talked about. It wasn’t really taboo, but it could get hella uncomfortable. They were to a degree seen as outcasts; there, but not part of the majority. Some got more luckier than others; some was accepted right on the spot, while some faces rejection from their own families and friends, and in some cases huge discrimination. There was no law that protected them from it, they had to remain silence.

 

Which was why he is currently freaking out, since this particular teammate is one of his closest friends. While Akashi has never spoken a single bad word about either witches or sorcerers, you never knew what he could be thinking. He sure had been shocked, and had after a few minutes of silence told Kuroko to meet up with him after school and talk about it. While talking about magic was nothing new to Kuroko, talking to AKASHI of all people didn’t feel good at all. Not only because Akashi was the captain of the team, but he was also the person Kuroko felt he had the strongest connection to. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like the guy more than that…

 

Not many people were out at this point in time, most students were home at now or doing club activities. The basket club had taken a day off, since they had a match just yesterday. So when Akashi told him to wait for him, it was so he could finish up his other activities. He was part of the chess club after all.

 

Kuroko cursed under his breath, something he normally wouldn’t do around people or in general. But now he cursed his recklessness, he cursed the entire situation. But most of all, he cursed himself for letting Akashi witness him using magic in the open. It had been one thing if Akashi had been attacked by a black magic user or even a possessed, but now it had been on schoolground in the middle of the freaking day! Just how more reckless could one get?

 

His train of thought stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. His shoulders relaxed a bit, he hadn’t even noticed that they had tensed in the first place. He turned his head and came face-to-face with Akashi, his normally calm and gentle eyes showing signs of worry in them. It didn’t suit him at all…

 

“A-Akashi-kun...!”

 

“Sorry if I startled you. You looked deep in thought” Akashi said, his eyes slightly returning to it’s normal gentle look. Kuroko could never get tired of the others deep red eye colour; it was one of those colours that many people would be afraid of or even avoid, but he loved that colour in Akashi’s eyes.

 

“No, it’s fine. You didn’t startle me that much” Kuroko answered. Letting out a sigh of relief, the look of worry and also concern returned to Akashi’s eyes. It was evident that he also had been wondering about all of this.

 

“What do you say about talking about this somewhere else? Don’t think it will be all that comfortable to talk openly on schoolground” Akashi said. Kuroko settled on simply nodding, knowing Akashi understood him.

 

Without another word, the two of them left the school, slowly making their way to a nearby playing-ground. There were no kids there, it was somewhat late for kids to be out by now. The silence between them was somewhat awkward, but none of them knew what to say or do at the moment. Kuroko was still wondering the same thing as earlier and no one knew what Akashi could be thinking. But Kuroko could still feel and see from the corner of his eyes him glancing his way from time to time. To assure himself that Kuroko was still there maybe, or it could be something else… Kuroko didn’t know for sure.

 

Once they reached the playing-ground, they settled down on a swing each, right by each other. Akashi swung a bit back and forth, but he mostly seemed to be looking up into the sky, as if something really interesting  happened there. The sun had slightly began to set, colouring the trees, buildings and streets in a warm golden-orange colour. Feeling like wanting it all over with, Kuroko turned to face the other.

 

“I guess you want an explanation from me after watching that back then, Akashi-kun” He said, his voice slightly lower than normal. Akashi finally looked down and towards him, a look of almost pity present on his face.

 

“I don’t really have any questions that I want answered right now regarding your magic. I’m more concerned as to why you didn’t tell anyone. We in the basket club are close after all…” He said. Slightly relieved, but also worried about the lack of questions, it was his turn to look away. But he decided to look down on the ground.

 

“Do you know anything about people like me? How people see us?” He asked back. He didn’t accuse Akashi, but it was a question more to prove a point of sort. Akashi seemed taken back by the question, but his eyes widened when realising his answer.

 

“You were scared of being rejected by us?” A simple nod was again his only answer again. Akashi gave a deep sigh.

 

“Kuroko, please look at me…” Kuroko slowly rose his head reluctantly. Akashi looked at him for a second before giving him a somewhat sad smile.

 

“You are the one person I’m most close to, even more than Midorima. And you are also an invaluable player of the team. There is no way that either me or anyone else would look at you anymore different than we already do. You are valid the way you already are” He said, his smile growing more and more gentle with every word. Kuroko’s eyes grew wide, not expecting that kind of answer. Sure, there was the possibility that Akashi would accept him, but the opposite was also just as likely. He continued to just stare at Akashi, the smile on the others face never leaving.

 

Until suddenly, the smile dropped as the gentle face was changed to a really worries one. 

 

“Kuroko, what's wrong?!” He asked, his voice sounded somewhat panicked. Kuroko blinked, and his vision was blurred. His cheeks felt somewhat cold on some spots. He raised his hand to his face, to feel what the reason to his cold cheeks were.

 

Tears. He was crying… 

 

Quickly he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. Akashi still sat silently on his swing, still worried.

 

“Did I say anything inappropriate?” He asked. Kuroko quickly shakes his head.

 

“No! Not at all. It's just… I thought you would cared more. That this was a bother to you guys” He said, making a smile of relief. Akashi let out a breath he had been holding in, he too smiling. 

 

The sun had set some more by now, but for some reason it felt even warmer than it had been before, it's now red light reminding them of a burning fire. And it almost felt like one was burning close-by. Kuroko noticed and looked away, his face showing hints of embarrassment. 

 

“Sorry, my bad. I got caught up in the moment…” Kuroko said, rising his hand slightly from the swing. The warm feeling disappeared, and the red colour became more pink and golden. Akashi stated at him in awe. 

 

“Is that how you use magic? Simple as that?”

 

“Things like this can be tricky is it’s your first time, but since I’ve done it for ages it’s a piece of cake” He said, smiling from the discrete compliment from the other. “Magic is mostly quite easy for people born with it. It's more difficult for non-magic users to understand it”. 

 

“Why” Akashi said, curious.

 

“Magic users, in other words witches and sorcerers, are not that restrained when it comes to imagination. We can almost do anything we can picture, which makes us ‘dangerous’ according to some people” Kuroko explained. Akashi nodded, completely understanding the situation. In fact, Kuroko was able to do anything to him right now. Had he lashed out against Kuroko back in the gymnasium, Kuroko could have easily silenced him or anything else he wanted to. But he didn't, because that's not the kind of person he is. Kuroko is far too kind to do that kind of thing, ever. Maybe that's why he was drawn to him, because Kuroko is your typical everyday macho-man. He was his own kind of person, who normally didn’t care all that much, but when he did he cares a lot.

 

“If you have the power to do anything, then what were you doing back at the gymnasium?” He asked, thinking back. He had seen Kuroko using magic on the basket, but he hadn’t been able to see exactly what he had been doing.

 

Kuroko started to swing back and forth, seemingly calm and composed once again.

 

“I saw that the bolts had been starting to rust. While I knew that the school could easily buy new once, I though using magic to make them new again would save time and money for them. We wouldn’t have to train without a basket, and the school could spend those money on something better” He explained. Re-newing stuff was easy, the only problem was that it took time. Time for the old material to turn it’s clock backwards and become new again. That’s why Akashi had seen him, it had taken too long for him to finish it.

 

Akashi let out a small chuckle. “That sounds just like you Kuroko. Thinking of others before yourself…” He stopped to become serious once again. “But try to be more careful next time. You never know what type of people who could walk in on you. You were lucky it was only me this time” 

 

Kuroko looked back at him. “Of course. I promise I’ll be more careful” A comfortable silence fell between them. The sun was almost gone from the horizon now, the sky becoming dark with dots of dark blue and black on the sky. Akashi looked up, taking notice of the time that had gone by.

 

“Maybe we should start walking home. I’ll walk you home today” He said. Kuroko looked shocked.

 

“But your house is not even close to mine. It’s too far for you, I can walk home on my own” He said.

 

“I insist. After all of this, I just want to make sure you’re okay” Kuroko couldn’t help but blush slightly. Nodding, the two boys stood up from their swings and started to walk towards Kuroko’s home. Along the way, Akashi asked Kuroko about the basics of magic, and Kuroko told him about making things levitate, using the five elements and the difference between ‘normal’ light magic and the controversial dark magic.

 

“So you use feelings and your imagination to create things?” Akashi asked.

 

“Yes. Basically anything I can imagine can be created, but it’s even easier if you submit feelings to it. Light magic users often use happiness, pride, joy or sometimes even sadness to form their creations. While dark magic users uses anger, sadness, pride in only oneself and sometimes even insanity. The last one might not be a feeling, but many uses it…” Kuroko said. Never had he thought that Akashi was this curious and full of questions. Guess he really got a huge dose of the ‘never-judge-a-book-by-their-cover’ mentality.

 

“Well, what types of feelings do you use?” Akashi asked, his red eyes almost looking like shining rubies in the light of the streetlights, filled with so many emotions Kuroko couldn’t even count them on both his hands. He fiddled a bit with the hem of his jacket.

 

“Mostly happiness and joy, but sometimes… I also use…” He stopped, cheeks pink and red. Even though it was dark outside now, Akashi could still see it. He chuckled a bit.

 

“You also use?” He asked, teasing the other slightly. Kuroko was not facing him, his cheeks blazing red by now, colouring his face like a tomato.

 

“I also sometimes use...l-love” He said, his voice almost no more than a whisper. The entire situation suddenly felt really embarrassing. He almost told the other right out how he used him as his fuel to create stunning magic. Love as in a passion for something was often not that strong, but it could always do some good stuff. Platonic love for family and friends were a lot stronger, since it fueled the user with a feeling to protect, which boosts their magic even more. But the strongest of them all, was the romantic love towards a person. People in love, in a relationship or those who were married to their love are sometimes considered the strongest magic users. Kuroko had a burning passion for basketball, he loved his teammates and his family, but most of all... he loved Akashi. It’s no wondering people had given him the nickname ‘The Star Creator’; he had love enough to create entire stars.

 

“‘Love’? As in love towards another person?” Akashi asked, his face more neutral. He almost looked nervous all of the sudden. Kuroko noticed that it wasn’t long until they reached his home. Time had went too fast. Why hadn’t he learned how to slow time yet?!

 

He decided to only give a small nod as an answer.

 

“Love is considered the strongest feeling to fuel one's magic. ‘If you have love in you, you can see magic and even the truth behind it’, my mom use to say…” Still facing down, Kuroko noticed that they had stopped walking. They almost seemed to be waiting for something.

 

Akashi scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly red, making it match his hair and eyes.

 

“Hey… Kuroko” He said. Kuroko decided to turn his head. If he embarrassed himself, he could just run home to safety. “Yes, Akashi?”

 

“You know that… tomorrow’s Valentine's Day, right?” Kuroko nodded, his cheeks blazing red yet again. Was Akashi really going where he thinks he does?

 

Akashi stepped in front of him, his face still really red but also really serious.

 

“Would you-... Would you want to be my Valentine?” He asked, almost shouting the full sentence.

 

Kuroko stood there, mesmerized by the question. He had dreamed and wished for him to be asked by Akashi, but never had he thought that it would actually happen. He had almost given up on even the thought of it happen. So realising that his wish had come true (remember to thank grandma for that one lucky-charm she always put under his pillow), his smile grew from ear to ear and his eyes lit up.

 

“Y-yes! Yes, I want to” He said, more enthusiastic than he usually was. Akashi’s tensed up shoulders relaxed, his face also relaxing and was replaced by the most true and stunning smile Kuroko had ever seen on him. Before he could react, Akashi had swung his arms around him, pulling him into a warm and strong embrace. He was however quick enough to hug him back.

 

“I swear Kuroko, if my feelings are the result of your magic you better don’t erase them” Akashi said. Kuroko’s face felt like it was on fire, but that didn’t stop him from giggling into Akashi’s chest as he felt the core of his magic bubble up inside him.


End file.
